


Triple the speed

by LadyTehruGrey



Category: ELLIOTT Kate - Works, Highroad Trilogy - Kate Elliott, Sirantha Jax Series - Ann Aguirre, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Astro-Navigation, Dialogue-Only, Female Friendship, Gen, she's from ShaeTiann's works, she's not actually original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTehruGrey/pseuds/LadyTehruGrey
Summary: Three astonavigators walk into a multireality bar and argue about super-speed space travel.
Relationships: implied Jax/Lily





	Triple the speed

“OK, so you input the vectors.”

“Yup.”

“And then you just… teleport? How the karking hell does that even work?”

“I don’t  _ know _ , Zoh-hae. It isn’t actually instantaneous, either: I figured out how to bend time while everyone else is frozen.”

“I… what. But time still applies evenly to everyone, that’s how the universe works.”

“Uh-huh, Jax? You’re one to talk, Miss ‘I use the giant space energy beacons to sling myself from one side of the galaxy to another’.”

“To be fair, I did learn how to do it without the beacons.”

“Gah, can you just shut  _ up _ , at’thi’e. I’m still not convinced by your bending-space bantha poodoo.”

“Doesn’t your hyperspace stuff do that too?”

“You weren’t listening, at’thi-Lil. Hyperspace lanes made from the alignment of solar systems and other bodies so that a ship can be accelerated through  _ space _ , not  _ time _ , without splattering across a stray moon in a layer one atom thick.”

“Alright, so that’s the same as with mine. Calculating travel vectors is especially difficult in unplotted star regions, like when we took months to find our way from the Reft to Concord-Discord/Chapalli space by looking and head and then taking short jumps.”

“I’m sorry, you did what? That sounds like something my Sith-addled at’tha would do. He swings off the major hyperlanes all the time too.”

“So I supposed you’re going to grow up just like us, Zohli?”

“Aw, I’m touched.”

“Touched in the head, maybe, Lily.”

* * *

“At’tha means dad, right? So you’ve been calling us your aunts this whole time?”

“Erm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zohli is a character from Shaetiann's A Ripple In The Force series.


End file.
